wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/26
Kategoria:Ben Hur Po południu w przeddzień wyścigów przeprowadzono konie i wóz Ilderima do miasta i umieszczono je w pobliżu cyrku pod baczną strażą ludzi szejka. Korzystając ze sposobności, zwinął Ilderim tabor i wysłał go ze wszystkim, co do niego należało: ludźmi, końmi, wielbłądami, z wszelkimi sprzętami, w głąb pustyni. Cała ta karawana wyglądała niby wędrówka pokoleń; ludzie wzdłuż drogi śmiali się patrząc na ten różnobarwny pochód, a Ilderim. zwykle drażliwy, tym razem dziwny zachowywał spokój. Jeśli więc. jak mógł słusznie mniemać, śledzą go szpiedzy Messali, to szydercze śmiechy tłumu nie mogły go ziębić ani parzyć. Jutro już będzie od nich daleko. Dopóki człowiek jest przedmiotem szyderstwa, nigdy pewnym siebie być nie może. Wiedział o tym dobrze ostrożny Arab. W tej chwili nie ma szejk domu, namioty zwinięte, gaj palmowy opustoszały, a za dwanaście godzin nikt, najszybszy koń ani wielbłąd, nie dogoni tego, który jest panem pustyni i mieni się swą własnością. Tak Ben-Hur, jak Ilderim wiedzieli dobrze, że Messala jest wrogiem groźnym, nie lekceważyli go sobie, na razie jednak byli pewni, że do wyścigów nic się nie zmieni. Jeśli, czego się spodziewali, Ben-Hur odniesie zwycięstwo, wtedy biada im, użyje on wszelkiego wpływu, aby im szkodzić, choćby na własną rękę, bez pomocy Gratusa. Jako ludzie roztropni i przebiegli, zwrócili na wroga baczną uwagę, ułożyli plan postępowania i pewni byli. że unikną niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo to, lub właśnie dlatego, jechali w dobrym usposobieniu i pewni jutrzejszego powodzenia. W drodze spotkali Mallucha, który ich oczekiwał. Wierny sługa Simonidesa niczym nie zdradził, iż wie cokolwiek o stosunku Ben-Hura z kupcem, a tym bardziej, że wie lub się domyśla ich związku z Ilderimem. Po zwykłych powitaniach wyjął kartkę pergaminu i podał ją szejkowi, mówiąc: - Oto ogłoszenie dotyczące porządku wyścigów i igrzysk; są tam wymienione twoje konie oraz porządek, w jakim po sobie występować będą ścigający się. Nie pozostaje nic, jak życzyć ci zwycięstwa. Po czym zwrócił się do Ben-Hura i rzekł: - I tobie, synu Ariusza, składam życzenia. Nic już nie przeszkadza spotkaniu się twemu z Messalą, bo wszystkie warunki dotyczące wyścigów załatwione. Mam w tym względzie uroczyste zapewnienie zarządcy wyścigów. - Dziękuję ci, Malluchu - odparł Ben-Hur. Malluch mówił dalej: - Barwę masz białą, Messala zaś wystąpi w szkarłacie i złocie. Przyznasz, że ta sprzeczność podniesie jeszcze wrażenie. Barwy już ogłoszone, chłopcy roznoszą wstęgi po ulicach, a jutro wszyscy Arabowie i Żydzi przywdzieją je i ujrzysz galerie cyrku mniej więcej w równej połowie w biel i szkarłat przybrane. - Na galeriach być może. ale nie na scenie głównej ponad Porta Pompae. - To pewna, że tam przeważać będzie szkarłat i złoto, ale gdy zwyciężymy... - Na samą myśl roześmiał się Malluch i mówił dalej: - Gdy zwyciężymy, dygnitarze drżeć będą! No. a co za zakłady! Na nich chyba źle wyjdą, bo gardzą wszystkim, co nie rzymskie: będą stawiać dwa, trzy i pięć razy na Messalę. jako na Rzymianina. Zniżając głos, dodał: nie przystoi Żydowi, co uczęszcza do świątyni i ma w niej pewne znaczenie, w ten sposób pieniędzmi obracać; ale powiem ci w zaufaniu, że mieć będę przyjaciela, co zasiądzie zaraz za krzesłem konsula i zajmie się przyjmowaniem zakładów po trzy. pięć, dziesięć przeciw jednemu, stosownie do tego, jak ich ogarniać będzie zapał i roznamiętnienie. Dałem mu w tym celu sześćset syklów. - Malluchu, zapomniałeś jeszcze o czymś - zauważył Ben-Hur - Rzymianin będzie się zakładał tylko na rzymską monetę. Dlatego idź. odszukaj swego przyjaciela, daj mu sestercji ile zechcesz, ale z zastrzeżeniem, ażeby przyjmował zakłady tylko z Messalą i jego stronnikami pod hasłem: Ilderima czwórka przeciw Messali! Malluch pomyślał chwilę, a potem rzekł: - Słusznie, zwróci to uwagę na ciebie. - Tego właśnie pragnę, Malluchu. - Rozumiem, rozumiem. - Tak. Malluchu, jeśli mi chcesz doskonale usłużyć, to staraj się zwrócić uwagę publiczną na mnie i na Messalę. Malluch odparł prędko: - Wiem, co zrobić. - Więc czyń. - Będziemy ofiarowywali nadzwyczajne zakłady; a jeśli je przyjmą, tym lepiej. - Mam nie starać się odebrać zabranego mi mienia? - mówił Ben-Hur jakby do siebie. - Może nie nadarzy się inna sposobność; zresztą gdybym mógł zgnieść nie tylko dumę, ale i szczęście wroga, zaiste, ojciec nasz Jakub nie poczytałby mi tego za złe. Wyraz silnej, niepokonanej woli zarysował się na pięknej twarzy jego, dodając znaczenia następującym słowom: - Niech tak będzie Malluchu, a nie zatrzymaj się na sestercjach, niech stawiają i talenty, jeśli się znajdzie ktokolwiek, co się na tak wielką odważy sumę. Pięć, dziesięć, dwadzieścia talentów, a nawet pięćdziesiąt, gdyby stawiającym był Messala. - To zbyt wielka suma i musiałbym mieć zapewnienie. - Będziesz je miał. Idź do Simonidesa i powiedz mu, że życzę sobie, aby to załatwił. Powiedz mu także, że postanowiłem zgubić mego nieprzyjaciela; nie chcę więc ominąć tak dobrej sposobności, jaka się właśnie nadarza. Będę próbował; po naszej stronie niechaj będzie Bóg ojców naszych! Idź, zacny Malluchu, nie pozwól ujść sposobności. Wielce zadowolony Malluch, pozdrowił Ben-Hura i szybko odjechał, ale za chwilę wrócił raz jeszcze. - Przepraszam rzekł do Ben-Hura - o mało nie zapomniałem jeszcze jednego. Nie mogłem sam dostać się do wozu Messali, ale wyręczył mnie ktoś inny, a ten twierdzi, że oś jego kół jest na szerokość dłoni od twojej. - Na szerokość dłoni, to dużo - zakrzyknął Ben-Hur z radością, a potem pochylił się ku Malluchowi, mówiąc: - Choć jesteś synem Judy i wiernym twej wierze, zdobądź sobie miejsce na galerii tuż przy bramie Tryumfu, w pobliżu balkonu ponad kolumnadą, i patrz dobrze. Gdy tamtędy przejeżdżać będziemy, patrz dobrze, bo jeśli mi się uda, ale wolę raczej zamilczeć! Tylko bądź tam i patrz dobrze! W tej chwili nagle zakrzyknął Ilderim. - Ha! Na wielkość Boga, co to znaczy? Przybliżył się do Ben-Hura z palcem na ostatnim wierszu ogłoszenia. - Czytajże! - rzekł Ben-Hur. - Nie, czytaj raczej sam. Wziął więc Ben-Hur kartę podpisaną przez prefekta prowincji jako urządzającego igrzyska. Pismo to zastępowało miejsce dzisiejszego programu i podawało szczegóły rozmaitych rozrywek do igrzysk przyłączonych. Najpierw, jak głosił program będzie procesja wielce wspaniała, na cześć Komosa, po czym rozpoczną się igrzyska, wyścigi piesze, skakanie i walki szermierzy. Dalej następowały imiona zawodników, wraz z ich narodowością i wymienieniem szkół, w których się kształcili. Prócz tego wspominano, gdzie i kiedy już występowali, jakie nagrody zdobyli i jakie obecnie będą rozdane. Suma pieniędzy przeznaczona do wygrania ozdobnym była wypisana pismem, co dowodziło, że minęły czasy, kiedy zwycięzca dbał tylko o wieniec i sławę, a nie o bogactwo. Tę część programu przebiegł Ben-Hur szybko, wreszcie doszedł do ogłoszenia wyścigów, które z wolna przeczytał. Zaczynało się ono zapewnieniem zwolenników tego sportu, że ujrzą coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie widziano w Antiochii, walkę oresteańską. Miasto urządzało widowisko na cześć konsula, a sto tysięcy sestercji i wieniec laurowy stanowiły nagrodę. Potem następowały szczegóły. Tylko sześć czwórek mogło się ubiegać, a dla większego efektu miały wszystkie razem wystąpić. Na końcu był spis zaprzęgów. I. Zaprzęg Lizypa Koryntczyka. Dwa szpaki, jeden kasztanowaty, drugi kary. Rumaki te biegały w Aleksandrii ostatniego roku, potem w Koryncie, gdzie zwyciężyły, woźnicą sam Lizyp. Barwa żółta. II. Zaprzęg Messali z Rzymu - dwa siwe, dwa kare konie, biegały i zwyciężyły ostatniego roku w cyrku Maksimusa. Woźnica Messala. Barwa szkarłat ze złotem. III. Zaprzęg Kleantesa Ateńczyka - trzy siwe konie, jeden gniady. Zwyciężyły przed rokiem w Bizancjum. Woźnicą Kleantes. Barwa zielona. IV. Zaprzęg Diceusza z Bizancjum. Dwa kare konie, jeden siwy i jeden kasztan, zwyciężyły tego roku w Bizancjum. Woźnica Diceusz. Barwa czarna. V. Zaprzęg Admetusza Sydończyka - wszystkie konie siwe. Trzykrotnie zwyciężył w Cezarei. Woźnica Admetusz. Barwa niebieska. VI. Zaprzęg Ilderima szejka pustyń, kasztanowaty, biega po raz pierwszy. Woźnicą Ben-Hur, Żyd. Barwa biała.Woźnicą Ben-Hur, Żyd. Dlaczego to imię zamiast Ariusza? Ben-Hur podniósł oczy na Ilderima, bo zrozumiał jego poprzedni wykrzyknik. Obaj doszli do jednakowego wniosku i wiedzieli, że była w tym ręku Messali... Z zapadającym nad Antiochią zmierzchem rozlały się wzdłuż kolumnady Heroda niezliczone tłumy ludu. składające się ze wszystkich narodowości świata. Rozmaitość stroju i języka, którą się ten tłum odznaczał, nie była właściwością tylko Antiochii, przeciwnie, stanowiła ona raczej charakterystyczną cechą całego cesarstwa rzymskiego, dążącego do zlania wszystkich narodowości w jedną całość. - Dlatego starano się zapoznać je ze sobą. Zgodnie z tym zadaniem, ludy należące do państwa rzymskiego, przenosząc się z miejsca na miejsce, zabierały z sobą stroje narodowe, obyczaje i swych bogów. Osiadały potem, gdzie im się podobało, wiodły interesy, budowały domy i ołtarze, żyjąc jak w ojczystych stronach. Jeden szczegół uderzał w oczy każdego, kto owej nocy przebiegał ulice Antiochii. Prawie każdy wśród tłumu przybrany był w barwę jednego z mających w cyrku wystąpić woźniców. Czy były to szarfy, czy inne jakieś odznaki, jak wstążka lub pióro, zawsze ich barwa oznaczała sympatie dla jednego z współubiegających się woźniców, który tę barwę sobie obrał. I tak zielone mieli przyjaciele Kleantesa, Ateńczyka: czarne, stronnicy woźnicy z Bizancjum. Zwyczaj ten był prawdopodobnie równie stary, jak same wyścigi nad Orontesem. Od razu można było spostrzec, że barwy zielona, biała i szkarłat ze złotem przeważały. Najciekawszym jednak punktem dla nas jest w tej chwili pałac na wyspie i tam się udamy. Pięć wielkich świeczników znanego nam salonu właśnie zaświecono. Zebranie prawie takie same jak poprzednie w czasie nocnej orgii. Na tapczanach leżą jak wówczas śpiący młodzieńcy, a od stołów słychać stukot kości. Większa część towarzystwa jest zupełnie bezczynna. Chodzą bez celu, ziewają nerwowo i wymieniają obojętne uwagi: czy będzie jutro pięknie? Czy przygotowania do wyścigów skończone? Czy prawa cyrkowe w Antiochii różnią się czymś od rzymskich?- Prawdę mówiąc, młodzieńcy się nudzili - już dosyć się napracowali... Gdybyśmy ich tabliczki mogli przejrzeć, ujrzelibyśmy, że są zapełnione zapiskami zakładów na wszelkie igrzyska; na gonitwy piesze, mocowanie się, boksowanie z wyjątkiem wyścigów wozowych. Dlaczego to? Oto, czy uwierzysz czytelniku, nie ma nikogo, kto chciałby choć denara postawić przeciw Messali. Całe towarzystwo, znajdujące się w sali, jego tylko nosiło barwę. Nikt nie myślał, aby on mógł być zwyciężony. Alboż nie jest niezrównany we wszelkich ćwiczeniach? Alboż nie przeszedł cesarskiej szkoły? Czyż konie jego nie zwyciężyły w cyrku Maksimusa? A potem, czyż on nie jest prawdziwym Rzymianinem?! W rogu tapczanu leży wygodnie Messala. Wokół niego siedzą lub stoją jego wielbiciele, zabawiając go pytaniami. Naturalnie, jeden jest tylko przedmiot rozmowy. Właśnie wchodzą Druzus i Cecyliusz. - Ach! - woła młody książę, rzucając się na tapczan u stóp Messali. - Na Bachusa, a tom się zmęczył! - Skądże przybywasz? - Chodziłem po mieście, w górę ku Omfalowi, a potem znów na dół, sam nie wiem jak daleko. Mówię ci, że całe tłumy ludzi płyną, nigdy dotąd niewidziane; cały świat zobaczymy jutro w cyrku. Messala wybuchnął pogardliwym śmiechem. - Głupcy! Nie widzieli nigdy igrzysk cyrkowych urządzonych przez Cezara, więc nęcą ich tutejsze. Cóżeś widział i słyszał więcej Druzusie? - Nic. - Czyżbyś zapomniał? - rzekł Cecyliusz. - Co? - pytał Druzus. Pochodu białych? - Masz słuszność, zapomniałem - zawołał Druzus, podnosząc głos. - Wielkie dziwo! Spotkaliśmy oddział białych z chorągwią - ha! ha! jakie to śmieszne. I oparł się ze śmiechem na dywanie. - No, mówże dalej, okrutny Druzusie - nalegał Messala. - Ależ to szumowiny pustyni, Messalo, to nędzarze, co jedzą flaki na podwórzu Jakubowej świątyni w Jerozolimie. Cóż oni nas obchodzić mogą... - Druzus lęka się być wyśmianym - rzekł Cecyliusz - ale ja się nie boję, Messalo. - Mówże więc. - A więc zatrzymaliśmy oddział i... - Ofiarowaliśmy im zakład - przerwał Druzus mówiącemu - i wyobraź sobie, ha, ha, ha! jeden z tłumu, z tak chudą twarzą, że skóry jej nie starczyłoby na przynętę, którą się wabi karpie, i... ha, ha, ha! ten nędzarz oświadczył, że przyjmie zakład. Wyciągnąłem tabliczkę i spytałem: Na kogóż chcesz się zakładać? Odpowiedział: "Na Ben-Hura, Żyda". Na to mu rzekłem znów: "O ile się zakładamy?" Odpowiedział... ale daruj Messalo, nie mogę mówić od śmiechu ha, ha, ha! na pioruny Jowisza! ha, ha! - Słuchający uciszyli się. Messala patrzył na Cecyliusza. - Dawał sykla - rzekł tenże. - Sykla, sykla! - Sala zabrzmiała pogardliwym śmiechem. - Cóż uczynił Druzus? - pytał Messala. Tymczasem w pobliżu drzwi wejściowych dał się słyszeć jakiś hałas, wszyscy zwrócili uwagę w ową stronę, a Cecyliusz zatrzymał się na chwilę, a potem dodał: - Szlachetny Druzus wyciągnął tabliczkę i przyjął zakład. - Biały, Biały! - Niech wejdzie! - Tędy. tędy! Podobne wykrzykniki ozwały się w sali i przerwały rozmowę. Rzymianie, grający w kości, opuścili grę: śpiący zbudzili się, przecierali oczy i wyciągali tabliczki, otaczając gromadnie przybyłego. - Stawiam zakład! - I ja... - I Ja... Z takim hałasem powitany, był ów poważny Żyd, towarzysz podróży Hura od Cypru. Wszedł on do sali spokojnie, z godnością. Suknię miał białą również jak turban na głowie. Kłaniając się i uśmiechając, posunął się wolno od głównego stołu. Doszedłszy tam. zebrał suknie wokół siebie, usiadł i skinął ręką. Blask brylantów, błyszczących na palcu, przyczynił się niemało od uspokojenia wrzawy, tak że wnet zalegała cisza. - Rzymianie, szlachetni Rzymianie! Pozdrawiam was! - rzekł. - Na Jowisza, kto to może być - pytał Druzus. - Kto ma być? Pies żydowski... nazywa się Sanbalat i jest dostawcą wojskowym; mieszka w Rzymie, bardzo bogaty, a doszedł do bogactwa, zawierając ugody na dostawę tego. czego nigdy nie dostawił i nie dostawi. Myśli on zawsze o wyrządzaniu złego lub krzywdy, a nici, którymi człowieka omota, cieńsze są od pajęczyny. Ale teraz klnę na wszystko, złupimy go! Messala powstał i przystąpił wraz z Druzusem do grona otaczającego dostawcę. - Słyszałem na ulicach - mówił kupiec, wyciągając tabliczki i rozkładając je na stole - że tu w pałacu panuje wielkie niezadowolenie, bo nikt nie chce się zakładać przeciw Messali. Widzicie moją barwę, przystąpmy więc do rzeczy. Cóż stawiacie? Pewność siebie Żyda wprawiła w zdumienie słuchaczy i wszyscy milczeli. - Spieszcie się! - mówił - bo konsul czeka na mnie. Ostatnie słowa zrobiły wrażenie. - Dwa przeciw jednemu - wołało z pół tuzina głosów. - Co? - zawołał dostawca zdziwiony - tylko dwa przeciw jednemu i to stawiacie na Rzymianina! - Więc trzy. - Trzy mówicie, tylko trzy - ja stawiam na Żyda. Dajcie cztery. - Niech będzie cztery! - zawołał ktoś. - Pięć - dajcie pięć - - wołał natychmiast Izraelita. - Pięć, dajcie pięć - dla honoru Rzymu! Zapanowała głucha cisza. - Niech będzie pięć - odezwał się głos. Zrobił się ruch, zamieszanie i sam Messala ukazał się. - Niech będzie pięć - rzekł. Sanbalat z uśmiechem zabrał się do pisania. - Gdyby Cezar jutro umarł, jest ktoś godny następstwa po nim, co ma odwagę. Daj sześć! - Zgoda na sześć - odparł Messala. I znów zabrzmiały okrzyki głośniejsze od poprzednich. - Zatem sześć przeciw jednemu - powtórzył Messala. - Taka to różnica między Rzymianinem a Żydem. Ponieważ ją obecnie znamy, zapisz natychmiast sumy. - Sanbalat spisał ugodę i podał tabliczkę Messali do podpisania. - Czytaj głośno - wołali obecni. Messala czytał: Ugoda: Messala, Rzymianin, zakłada się z Sanbalatem z Rzymu, iż zwycięży Ben-Hura, Żyda. Zakład o dwadzieścia talentów, Messala stawia sześć przeciw jednemu. Świadkowie Sanbalat Po przeczytaniu warunków, zapanowała w sali cisza; wszyscy jakby skamienieli ze zdziwienia. Messala patrzył na tabliczkę, obecni zaś na niego. Czuł te spojrzenia i zrozumiał położenie. Niedawno w tej samej komnacie podobnie poczynał, podobne propozycje robił swoim współbiesiadnikom. Gdyby nie podpisał ugody, przepadłaby jego popularność - podpisać nie mógł, bo stu talentów nie posiadał, ani nawet czwartej części tej sumy. Zbladł więc i oniemiał. Nareszcie znalazł drogę wyjścia. - Skąd ty, podły Żydzie - rzekł - możesz mieć 20 talentów? Pokaż mi je zaraz. - Sanbalat uśmiechnął się z wyrazem wyższości, a podając kartę Messali, rzekł krótko: - Tu. Messala czytał: W Antiochii 16 Tammuz. Właściciel niniejszego pisma, Sanbalat z Rzymu, złożył u mnie pięćdziesiąt talentów w monecie cesarskiej. Simonides - Pięćdziesiąt talentów - powtarzano wśród ogólnego osłupienia. Nagle Druzus wystąpił z tłumu i krzyknął: - Na Herkulesa! Pismo łże i Żyd łże. Któż prócz Cezara może taką rozporządzać kwotą! Za drzwi z tym bezwstydnym oszustem! Precz z białym! W słowach Rzymianina przebijał gniew, a słowa jego powtarzano z wściekłością. Sanbalat zaś nie zmienił pozycji; przeciwnie, zdało się, że w miarę wrzasku, uśmiech jego nabierał szyderstwa i jakiegoś groźnego wyrazu. Nareszcie zabrał głos Messala: - Powiedz, czy ci nie dawałem sześć przeciw jednemu? Czy tak, Żydzie? - Tak - odparł Żyd spokojnie. - Kiedy tak, to wolno mi także postawić warunki. - Dobrze, ale z zastrzeżeniem, że suma nie będzie mała. - Napisz więc pięć zamiast dwudziestu. - A posiadasz tyle? - Klnę się na matkę bogów, pokazać mogę kwity. - Słowo tak mężnego Rzymianina jest mi dostateczną rękojmią, jednak wolę sumę parzystą, daj sześć, a napiszę. - Pisz! Zamienili karty ugodowe, Sanbalat wstał, rzucając wzrokiem pełnym pogardy na całe zgromadzenie; nikt lepiej od niego nie znał tych, z którymi miał do czynienia. - Rzymianie! - rzekł - proponuję jeszcze jeden zakład, kto się odważy? Stawiam na białego pięć przeciw pięciu i wzywam obecnych. Znowu zdziwienie ogarnęło wszystkich. - Jak to? Czyliż wam nie wstyd, że jutro w cyrku rozgłosi się, iż pewien pies żydowski wszedł do komnaty pałacu, pełnej Rzymian szlachetnego rodu - co więcej, wśród nich był potomek samego Cezara, ów pies ofiarował zakład na pięć talentów i nie było jednego między wielkimi, który by zakład przyjął. Pocisk nie chybił celu, Druzus syknął z bólu i zakrzyknął: - Niech się stanie, jak chcesz, bezwstydniku. Napisz zakład i zostaw na stole; jutro, gdy się przekonamy, że możesz taką rozporządzać kwotą, to ja Druzus, przyjmę zakład. Sanbalat pisał znów; wstając zaś, rzekł równie spokojnie jak zawsze: - Patrz, Druzusie, oddaję ci skrypt; skoro podpiszesz, przyślij go do mnie przed zaczęciem wyścigów - będę przy krześle konsula ponad Porta Pompae Pokój tobie, pokój wszystkim! Pokłonił się i wyszedł, nie zważając na szydercze okrzyki, które mu towarzyszyły aż do drzwi. Jeszcze przed nocą rozniosła się wieść o nadzwyczajnym zakładzie, doszła nawet uszu Ben-Hura, choć znajdował się przy swej czwórce. Łatwo pojąć, z jaką radością dowiedział się, że Messala cały swój majątek postawił na kartę. Tej nocy spał snem spokojnym.